a little help from my friends
by pixiesam
Summary: a drabble about lilly/veronica and weevils/felix friendships


~ Get by with a little help from your friends ~

**As it would seem in Neptune everything started with Lilly Kane, but this time Lilly had a little help, Felix. Yeah your thinking how are those two helping each other? Lets start where it always starts, Lilly who was at the time still dating Logan. **

**Lilly was never a one man kind of girl, she would say to veronica "If I was only meant for one man why would there be so many to choose, and if I have to choose I wanna try a few out first!" **

**So it should have been no surprise when after her death, Veronica found out that Lilly was sleeping with Weevil. Weevil was just another puppet for Lilly but she never let on until she was done with him that it was that way. They would talk after there indiscretions and before she was pushing him out the door, he would talk about his bike or family. She only talked about one thing, her best friend Veronica. She told him that there was more then everybody saw, and one day she would let everyone know just who she was; she just needed to come out of her shell a little more. Weevil remember one of these talks, he doesn't know why but he memorized every single word.**

" _**will you do me a favor?" Lilly asked in a strangely serious tone**_

"_**What ever you want" he replies**_

_**She looks him in the eyes, still very serious " Will you watch her and keep her safe when I'm gone"**_

"_**Who and what do you mean when I'm gone?" he sits up, propping him self against the headboard and asked with a puzzled look on his face.**_

"_**Veronica, she gonna need someone to take care of her when I'm no more, when I'm gone, because if you think that I'm growing old" she lets out a laugh as she tilts her head back and scoffs at the though "No baby, I'm gonna live fast and die young and leave a beautiful corpse" she is silent for a moment and turns back to him with the serious look again " so will you look out for her and keep her safe when I'm gone?"**_

" _**I promise, and I never break my promises!" he said as he was getting up to retrieves his cloths **_

" _**good she's gonna need someone, cuz I'm telling you wait until she leaves that shell, she gonna give em' hell" she laughs as she rolls over "ohh and Weevil, make sure you lock the door when you leave."**_

**That was the last time Weevil and Lilly were together, she was done. It hurt him that she could just throw him away like that, but then he figure that was Lilly Kane.**

**Felix is with Weevil yet again as he is helping Veronica Mars out.**

" _**so what's with you helping blondie so much lately?" he asked**_

"_**10 percent and the chance to beat the shit outta some 09ers" weevil says quickly, not wanting to tell him that one of the last things Lilly Kane had asked him to do was watch out for this nosey little blonde.**_

**After they were done and went to meet with Veronica at a gas station outside of town, Weevil went inside to get a drink.**

_**Felix is concentrating hard on Veronica then he takes a deep breath and asked "can I ask you a favor?"**_

_**She looks at him trying to see if he is going to make some lude comment " sure cholo, give it a try."**_

"_**will you watch out for him?" was all he said**_

_**She looked at him for a second scrunched her brows "watch out for who?"**_

_**Felix glanced into the store at Weevil and back at her "I'm going to get out of here soon and I wanted to make sure that someone here could keep him from himself, I mean I don't know if he would be alright If I left. I want to make sure there is someone that's gonna tell him when he's fucking up and the rest of the boys aren't going to do that, they will just follow what he says. You are the only person I have seen him listen to beside his abuela, so I want you to look out for him ok?"**_

" _**ok I will" she say quickly when she see's Weevil walking back out to meet them. He has a puzzled look on his face and asked what they are talking about.**_

_**She replied " Felix just told me to drive safe because its late and I looked tired, damn cholo, nosey much?"**_

**Two days later Felix was dead.**

_**She went to his grave stone two days after the funeral " Felix you weren't suppose to leave like that, but I will look out for him, I will do everything I can to help him" she said as a single tear fell down her cheek " hey do me a favor will you, look out for Lilly. I know she's causing all sorts of trouble up there, and tell her I said hi"**_

_**At the same time across the cemetery Weevil is crouched down by a granite head stone " hey lils I finally see what you were talking about I get what you meant when you said wait until you see her, your right she is raising hell" he let out a quite chuckle " but I have kept my promise to you I'm watching out for her like you asked, and I know you don't really know him but could you tell Felix that I miss him and I'm going to find out who did this and make them pay!" he finished angrily **_

**Walking back to his bike he sees her, leaning against his bike waiting for him.**

" _**hey" is all Veronica got out**_

"_**hey" he replied**_

" _**wanna take me for ride on your big ole hog?" she said with half smile**_

" _**V, asking questions like that are going to make me think the rumors are true." he said with a smirk **_

" _**Never know unless you try, vato" she replied now with that sheepish smile. **_

_**He look down and shook his head and looking back at her face he said " where we going V?"**_

"_**well its starting to get dark so lets hit the beach for the sunset."**_

_**He quirked his eye brow and stared for a second " you getting soft on me Mars? Cuz your sounding more and more like a real girl" he let out a soft laugh**_

" _**yeah, it happens don't tell because you so know I can take you!" she said before she thought about it. He opened his mouth to say some thing and she said " not a word" and they both just laughed as they got on his bike to leave. **_

_**Neither of them knowing what there best friends told the other to do, and both knowing that they would keep there word. So in the end it was Lilly Kane who started it all, with a little help from Felix.**_


End file.
